


Strike Back by the Pen

by gen3king



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Parallel Universes, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: This is a crack fic based on my time in the Omori Discord, they thought it was a fun idea so I ran with it.Some years ago, the Lost Library was discovered, a magical realm where fictional characters reside which can only be entered artists. In this realm, artists can gain immense power, greater fame meaning more power, and several have become borderline demigods.Fanfiction writers explore, map, and harvest from this realm, as more common and weaker writers, whom need to bond to characters, often of their own creation, to use magic.As they explore this realm they are forced to fight and survive.One of which is Leo, an explorer with a dark secret, hated by some fictional beings for huis grim writing style, and it is with him our story begins...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Leo the Angst Criminal

Fiction has always had power throughout human history, it is the nature of art to improve the world, and three years ago, man discovered the Other Side, a world of art only artists can enter to extract gifts, food, precious metals, etc. Many a fanfiction writer, the most common artists, enter this place, many do not return.

Artists tend to bond to characters in this place, often of their own creation, the bond similar to that of a Blade and Driver from Xenoblade, in other words, each granting the other strength.

Our tale opens on a young man, thin, a green jacket zipped up as if it's the only thing holding his tiny frame together, and a smile in his tired eyes as he walks through a field of grass the color of paper.

He has bonded to a character of course, a chef named Henry, who assists him in his daily work. Henry is a rewritten version of Hero from Omori.

"Hey you did write my version of Sweetheart right?" Henry inquires.

Leo nods assuring his ally, "Every character written comes into being somewhere around here. We'll find her dude don't worry."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," a voice growls.

A man in kingly robes approaches, tailed by a Spaceboy, a space pirate with an eyepatch and green cloak, also from Omori clarifies, "This the one?"

The man nods, adjusting his red cloak to reveal a suit of metal armor underneath, "Leo Benedict, you are under arrest for angst crimes."

"Wait how is writing heavy stories a crime?" Leo demands, "There's thematic merit."

"Shouldn't art bring joy?" The kingly artist demands.

Leo shakes his head, "Art should present problems and solutions, besides in the end my readers smile."

"Is the end all that matters to you?" Spaceboy demands bitterly, "What about what people endure?"

"If you really wanna get technical," Leo shrugs, "We all die in the end, but I care about results. I merely write what I've seen. These are the problems I've seen, so I write to help change them. Both happy and sad works help the world improve overall, as all art does, so, why cannot then, they coexist?"

"Because works like yours make men like me!" Spaceboy lashes out, "I wasn't written by Royal, but someone who wrote me dealing with my love dying in my arms! Angst will never be as effective as joy!"

"You need to face the heavy problems," Henry retorts, "There is no other way."

"Just shut the fuck up!" Spaceboy yells, firing at Leo, who Henry protects with his frying pan. The duo activate their powers, connecting their energy and glowing with a white aura.

Royal scolds his ally, "We didn't have to fight them you moron!"

The duo, much the same, sync up, both glowing green.

"Stay defensive we don't want to hurt them," Leo whispers to Henry.

"But don't we usually-" Henry protests. 

Leo glares, "We only cleanse those in my way. These are perfectly fine folks."

Royal blasts a laser from his fingertip, the green beam is deflected by Henry's frying pan, flying to the left of the duo and leaving a smoldering crater ten feet away. Henry and Leo however, do not not falter, charging forward.

Spaceboy whips out two pistols, firing a barrage at Leo and Henry. 

"Henry grease trap maneuver!" Leo demands.

Henry nods and throws a massive pot of grease, slicking the ground ahead of the duo. Leo slides under the barrage before tripping Royal and coming to a stop. He points a knife at Royal's face, causing the writer to freeze.

"What say we live and let live eh?" Leo inquires. 

"Spaceboy can still shoot you," Royal reminds, taking this as a threat.

"Oh I don't wanna fight and I know you don't either," Leo assures, "At least I assume so, so call off your friend and let's just forgive each other."

Royal nods in agreement, Leo helping him up as Royal asks, "Why you even out here? There's not anything valuable in this area?"

"Personal business," Leo retorts, "You two go on back, I'll be behind ya."

Royal reminds, worried about the matter, "OK just… watch out for the Masked Martyr. Some crazed masked dude is killing random artists out in the wilds."

"Oh I'm not afraid of him," Leo assures, "I'll be fine. Have a good one Royal."

Royal nods and replies, "Cya dude."

Spaceboy glares but follows his writer. Leo waves farewell with genuine kindness…

And his personality changes on a dime as he turns around, towards the fields.

He puts on a mask.

"Henry," Leo states sternly.

"One more kill?" Henry inquires, taking out a scalpel and pulling his hood over his face.

"Always one more kill," Leo retorts, "But that's why you're The Hero."

"And that's why you're The Masked Martyr," The Hero nods. 

"What's this one's crime?"

Leo's eyes, normally kind and soft, become filled with hellfire, "The thing we can't even discuss."

The Hero nods in understanding, and the two go to handle the "job".

…

A man in his mid thirties awakens to see a familiar face, healing his wounds with a magical power.

"Why are you helping me?" He demands.

The young man wears a blue jacket, he is thin, brown eyes holding a genuine kindness as he asks, confused, "Why not?"

"Because you just tried to kill me," the man glares, "Leo…"


	2. Interlude One: I Want to Live My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition lmao

Interludes will be musical scenes exploring the backstory of whoever is the most evil character in the story at that time. 

(Leo is shown slipping on a green jacket, he exits a house in a small town, he smiles at sun, and walks down the street as the first verse plays.)

Imagine a world where I'm happy,   
Make up a place where it's OK.  
But as the darkness grows,  
I feel more alone.

(Leo walks through a portal, entering the fictional world, where he waves and smiles at passersby.)

They all treat me with kindness,   
But they don't see the hatred in my soul.  
If I said who I am really am…

(The passersby all glare at Leo, death in their eyes, the world turns monochromatic.)

They'll jump me like rabid dogs.

I don't have a choice,   
All I can do is hide.   
I trust the love in my heart and soul,  
But the hatred is growing.

(Color returns to the world as Leo, now masked stand over the corpse of a young woman.)

And as the life in her eyes faded.  
I felt that I had become wicked.   
I'm scum too,  
But I'm still better than all of them.

(Leo turns towards a castle, within which stands a faceless boy in a purple jacket.)

Everything I've done since that fateful day,  
Has been for the brother I knew.  
But his face has faded away,  
I can't recall his smile anymore.

I swear you'll be avenged. 

(Leo points his pen at the boy.)

Even from yourself.  
And if you think you're better than me,  
You're probably right to think so.

But most people seem to be worse than I,  
Which terrifies me to no end.  
If I'm the best I have that's even worse,  
Cause if I'm the best we have God we're in trouble.

(Leo is shown standing atop a mountain, looking over a valley, the camera pans over the valley, showing kids being beat, teens drinking and doing drugs, kids being emotionally abused, etc. A younger Leo walks through this scene, growing up surrounded by it. He grows more tired as the scene goes on before ending on adult Leo looking back on it all.)

My pen is the only weapon I have to fight back.  
I'll use my fiction to win!  
Success or death cause I won't fall here.  
I want to live my life.

I want to live my life.   
I want to live my life.  
I want to live my life.   
I want to live my life as me.


End file.
